Der Doktor geht zu 221 B Baker Straß
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Der Doktor und Clara reisen zu 221 B. Baker Straß. Sie treffen Sherlock und Watson, und ein Dalek.


**Ich bin in Deutsch 2, und wir haben eine Skit gemacht. Hier ist es.**

_**{**__Clara und der Doktor stehen in der Tardis. Sie geht zur 221B Baker Street__**}**_

**Clara:** Doktor, ich bin gelangweilt. Du hast gesagt, dass wir andere Zeiten und Welten sehen. Wohin gehen wir heute?

**Der Doktor:** Heute jagen wir einen Dalek, weil er zur Erde ist.

**Clara: **Was ist ein Dalek, und warum jagen wir ihn?

**Der Doktor: **Ein Dalek ist ein Mars-Mausch. Sie kommen von Skaro, und sie rotten alle Personen aus.

**Clara: **Wo ist der Dalek jetzt?

**Der Doktor: **Ich habe ihn bei 221 B Baker Straß am 12 Mai, 2012 gefunden.

**Clara: **Und so, das ist wohin wir gehen?

**Der Doktor:** Ja. Wenn du in TARDIS bleiben will, werde ich es verstehen.

**Clara:** Nein, nein, ich werde mit dir kommen! Jetzt komm Kinn-Junge, wir gehen!

**Der Doktor: **Komm Souffle-Mädchen!

_**{**__Sherlock sitzt in einem Stuhl und Watson kommt. Er hat das Essen.__**}**_

**Sherlock: **John, wo ist mein blauer Stift?

**Watson:** Ich weiß nicht, was du sagst.

**Sherlock:** Mein Stift, John, ich habe für einen Stift vor einer Stunde gefragt! Warum hast du mich nicht gehort?

**Watson:** Sherlock, ich bin vor zwei Stunden zu dem Laden gegangen. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass ich dich nicht gehört habe.

**Sherlock:** Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass du mich nicht gehören hat. Hast du mehr Milch gekauft?

**Watson:**__Ich habe nicht mehr Milch gekauft. Warum kannst du nicht die Milch kaufen?

**Sherlock: **Bin ich zu dem Laden gegangen? Nein. Du bist zu dem Landen gegangen. Ich war hier. Ich kann hier nicht mehr Milch kaufen.

_**{**__Ein Dalek kommt__**}**_

**Dalek:** Sherlock, ich brauche sofort deine Hilfe.

**Sherlock:** Ich bin gelangweilt, weil du eine Maschine bist.

**Dalek:** Ich bin keine Maschine, ich bin die perfekte Form. Ausrotten, ausrotten, du wirst ausrotten.

**Watson:** Was zur Hölle passiert hier?! Es gibt eine Maschine im unserem Wohnzimmer!

**Sherlock: **Und?

**Watson:** Sherlock. Es gibt eine Maschine. Im unserem WOHNZIMMER!

**Sherlock: **Und es gibt einen Kopf in unserem Kühlschrank. Es gibt auch Augen, aber sie sind Schweine Augen, keine Menschlichen.

**Dalek: **Du musst den Doktor jetzt finden!

**Sherlock: **Ein Doktor ist hier, und er heißt John.

**Watson: **Uh, Nein, nein, ich bin kein Doktor. (_Zu Sherlock_) Was denkst du? Er ist eine Maschine, und er ist verrückt!

**Dalek:** Halt, oder werde ich euch ausrotten! Ich brauche deine Hilfe, und du wirst mir helfen. Ihr seid Personen, und ihr seid schmutzig.

**Watson: **Wir sind nicht schmutzig! Ich habe heute geduscht, und Sherlock hat vor... Sherlock, wann hast du zuletzt geduscht?

**Sherlock:** Diese Woche, letze Woche, ich vergesse. Warum kümmerst dich, ob die Maschine mich nicht schmutzig findet?

**Watson:** Ok, Sherlock ist schmutzig, aber ich bin nicht schmutzig! Und mich kümmer es nicht.

**Sherlock:** Ich habe heute meine Hose nicht vergessen.

**Dalek: **Was sprecht ihr, und warum findet ihr mich nicht schrecklich?

_**{**__Der Doktor und Clara kommen__**}**_

**Dalek: **DER DOKTOR. DER DOKTOR. ICH WERDE DEN DOCTOR JETZT AUSROTTEN.

**Watson:** Clara? Warum bist du und "der Doktor" hier?

**Der Doktor: **Ah! Hallo! Hallo, Dalek. _(to Watson)_ Du bist Bilbo Baggins, ja? Woher kennst du Clara? Clara, woher kennst du Bilbo Baggins?

**Watson: **Ich heiße nicht "Bilbo Baggins". Wer ist dieser "Bilbo Baggins"? Ich heiße John Watson. Und wer bist du?

**Der Doktor:** Ich heiße der Doktor. Nur der Doktor. _(Zu Clara)_ Clara, wer ist das?

**Clara:** Ah. Erm. Das is John... mein Schwager.

**Sherlock: **Clara? Ist sie Harrys Frau, Clara?

**Der Doktor:** Du bist verheiratet, und du hast es mir nicht gesagt? Warum geschiet das immer mir?!

**Clara: **Nein, nein. Ich bin jetzt nicht verheiratet. Das war vor zwei Jahren.

**Watson: **Was hast du mit dem Doktor deises zwei Jahre gemacht?

**Clara: **Ich habe sehr veil mit dem Doktor gemacht...

**Der Doktor: **Es ist zu lang, um alles zu erzählen...

**Clara: **Wir gehen zu der Bibliothek sehr viel.

**Watson: **Ich liebe die Bibliothek!

**Clara: **Ich koche auch für der Doktor... Er kann nicht kochen. Jedesmal, er kocht, alles brennt. Alles.

**Watson: **Sherlock ist auch ein schlechte Koch. Wir essen nur Chinesisch essen, aber wir gehen ins Restaurant.

**Clara: **Bist du ein gut Koch, John?

**Sherlock: **Nein, er ist ein schlechte Koch. Ich esse nicht sein Essen.

**Clara: **Wir gehen in seinen TARDIS durch Zeit und Raum. ES macht viel Spaß, aber es ist auch sehr gefährlich.

**Watson:** Sind der Doktor und du verheiratet, oder...?

**Clara:** Nein, nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet, wir sind nur Freunde. John, hast du schon geheiratet? Oder Sherlock, hast du schon geheiratet?

**Watson:** Nein, ich habe noch nicht geheiratet. Ich habe eine Freundin gehabt, aber Sherlock ruiniert das.

**Sherlock:** Ich habe auch nicht geheiratet. Ich habe eine Frau gekannt. Sie war sehr, sehr schön, aber sie ist vor einem Jahr gestorben.

**Clara:** Das tut mir leid. Das ist so traurig.

**Sherlock: **Es ist ok, personen sterben, das Leben geht weiter.

**Dalek: **Hallo? Doktor? Ich werde dich und deine Freundin jetzt ausrotten! Du hast meine Familie umgebracht. Jetzt werde ich euch ausrotten.

**Clara:** Doktor, sollen wir jetzt etwas machen? Der Dalek ist sehr zornig, und er will uns ausrotten.

**Doktor:** Ah, ja, jetzt werden wir etwas machen, aber wir müssen später sprechen.

**Sherlock:** Hmmmm, Diese Lage ist sehr interessant. John, bring mir Tee und Kekse, bitte. Bring auch meinen blauen Stift.

**Doktor:** Kann ich Tee und Kekse auch haben? Kann ich Fischstäbchen und Vanillesoße auch haben?

**Watson:** Ja, gut. Ich werde Tee und Kekse holen. Clara, bekommst du Tee und Kekse? Dalek, bekommst du Tee und Kekse?

**Clara:** Nein, ich bin nicht hungrig, sofort brauche ich einen Mantel. Es ist sehr kalt hier.

**Dalek: **Ja, ich will Tee und Kekse bekommen. Ich liebe Tee und Kekse. Sie sind meine Lieblingsessen.

_**{**__Alle starren__**}**_

**Doktor:** Was? Daleks lieben Tee und Kekse? Warum denke ich das nicht?

**Clara:** Hast du jemals ihn gefragt? Das ist nicht sehr freundlich.

**Sherlock:** Er ist einsam, weil er keine Familie hat. Gleich John.

**Clara: **Dalek, willst du eine Familie haben? Ich denke, dass Der Doktor und ich deine Familie sein können. Oder John und Sherlock. John ist sehr nett, und Sherlock ist intelligent, aber er ist sehr gemein.

**Dalek:** Rottet euch aus?(sieht Sherlock und John an)

**Watson:** Uh, nicht wirklich, er nimmt die Sache, wir lösen sie, und ich schreibe ein Blog. Obwohl, ich habe in sein Gesicht ein Mal geschlagen.

**Dalek:** Es ist nicht dasselbe. Doktor?

**Doktor: **(Wie der 9th Doktor, wenn er wüntend und verärgert ist) Ich habe Tausende getötet...so viele...

**Dalek: **Ok, das für mich sehr gut-

**Doktor: **UND Ich kann wieder die Welten retten! So, dass ihr Ende nicht wie— Wir haben KEIN Raum für ein Dalek auf meine TARDIS!

**Watson:** (geht in das Raum mit Tee und Keckse) Okay, für den Doktor, für die Maschine.

**Sherlock: **Bitte, konnt ihr nicht hier bleiben? Ich habe viel Arbeit.

**Watson: **Du hast keine Arbeit.

**Sherlock:** Wenn du das sagst, werden sie nie das Haus verlassen. Dalek, was denkst du von abgetrennten Gliedmaßen im Kühlschrank?

**Dalek: **Es ist kein Problem! Ich habe sehr viele abgetrennten Gliedmaßen in meinem Leben gesehen. Experimentierst du mit diesen abgetrennten Gliedmaßen?

**Sherlock: **Ja, ich experimentiere mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen, was denkst du?

**Dalek: **Ich denke es macht viel Spaß! Gehst du zu Leichenhallen?

**Sherlock: **Wo denkst du, ich alle diese abgetrennten Gliedmaßen finden?

**Dalek: **Ich liebe Leichenhallen, hurra, hurra! Bitte John und Sherlock. Kann ich bitte mit euch bleiben?

**Watson: **Wirst du keine Personen ausrotten?

**Dalek:** Keine Personen? Kann ich bitte eins oder zwei Leute ausrotten?

**Doktor und Watson und Clara: **NEIN! Du kannst keine Leute ausrotten.

**Clara: **Dalek, Sherlock und Watson können dir eine neues Familie geben, aber du musst eine bessere Persone sein.

**Dalek:** Personen? Ich will keine Person sein! Leute sind schmutzig und untergeordnet.

**Doktor: **Nein, nein. Siehst du es nicht, Dalek? Leute sind wunderbar, glänzende Geschöpfe! Sie gehen, und atmen, und lieben, und kümmern, und backen Souffles.

**Clara:** Ja. Du sollst mit John und Sherlock bleiben. Sie können dir mehr menschlich werden.

**Dalek: **Ok. Ich werde mit John und Sherlock bleiben, und eine bessere Personen werden.

**Doktor:** Komm, Clara, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Es gibt Welten zu sehen, und zu retten.

**Clara: **Tschüß John, tschüß Sherlock, bis später.

**Watson: **Doktor, wirst du zu Weihnachten hier kommen.

**Doktor: **Ich kann nicht—

**Clara:** Ja, wir werden hier zu Weihnachten sehr glücklich kommen!


End file.
